The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider OOO. This episode features the debut of Kamen Rider OOO's final form, Putotyra Combo. Synopsis The truth behind Eiji's philosophy on life is revealed as he becomes the container of the mysterious Purple Medals and faces an assault of new dinosaur-based Yummies. Plot Taking Eiji to the hospital, with no sense of trauma, Akira and the others are confused as he comes to. After parting ways with Sakata while telling him that he has similar trouble, Eiji is altered by Ankh's senses of Yummy which are dissolving people with their mist. Arriving to the source, Eiji and Date confront the Pterandon Yummy as they become Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo and Kamen Rider Birth to fight him while Goto tries to get as many people to safety. However, the Pteranodon Yummy cancels Kamen Rider OOO's transformation as a female Pteranodon Yummy appears. Though Date tries to get him to safety, Eiji refuses to leave the people to the monsters' mercy as they injure him in his attempt to help the people. After tending to his wounds in the Cous Coussier, Date finally recognizes Eiji as the son of a politician who unknowingly caused a civil war. Though, Date is confident that Eiji will solve his inner demons, Kougami arrives and reveals that Eiji's lack of desire is what made him ideal to become Kamen Rider OOO. But things changed as the purple Medals destroy any desire and would drive Eiji to the deep end. The next day, the Pteranodon Yummy resume their attack as both Eiji and Ankh sense their dirty work. Becoming Kamen Rider OOO, he fights the monsters with Birth arriving for support. But the presence of a little girl causes Kamen Rider OOO to leave himself open to attack with the female Pterandon Yummy's attack. However, the purple medals in Eiji react and cause Eiji to become Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo and causes the Yummy to attack him out of sensing his power like their own. However, rendered a beast, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo utterly destroys them both before turning his attention to Birth before Hina snaps him out of it and Eiji loses consciousness. While this occurred, Maki had Kazari inserts the remaining purple Core Medals into him so can become a Greeed himself. Maki then produces another Pteranodon Yummy using the candle he had used to burn his sister to death. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Tako, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatorata, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : . Guest cast * : * : * : *Politician: *Girl: * : , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***+Two Ptera Medals ***+One Tricera Medal ***+Two Tyranno Medals *This is the only time Putotyra Combo uses a Scanning Charge in the TV series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh, The King, the Panda, and the Flames of the Memory, Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medal and The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo. DSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08618-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢新グリードと空白と無敵のコンボ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢新グリードと空白と無敵のコンボ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode